Misheard
by FanfictionForever24
Summary: While looking for Charles, Moira hears something coming from Raven's room. When joined by Erik, they begin to assume. But is it what they think?


She walked the halls of the Xavier Mansion looking for the telepath; she needed to talk to him about something. However, she couldn't seem to locate him anywhere. Sighing in frustration, Moira MacTaggert headed up the stairs of the house and walked down the halls. On the way she passed Erik Lensherr coming out of the bathroom

"Erik you haven't seen Charles have you?" she asked

"Not since this morning, no" he replied

"Darn" she muttered as she walked past him but turned back and decided to ask Hank McCoy who would be in the lab.

Heading downstairs, she walked through the house. Finally, she reached the lab and knocked on the door. It wasn't long till Hank opened the door

"Moira, how can I help you?"

"Hank, have you seen Charles?"

"Last I saw, he was with Raven taking a walk in the gardens."

Giving her thanks, Moira headed back through the house and out the front doors, heading around to the back of the house where she knew the gardens to be located. As she approached them, she caught sight of Alex Summers and Sean Cassidy sparring

"Guys" she called out, the boys stopped and looked at her "you seen Charles?"

"Upstairs" Alex replied

"I was just up there" she said

"Ask Raven" Sean suggested

"He's with her"

"You find Raven, you find Charles."

Thanking them, Moira headed back into the house via the backdoor and made her way through the downstairs part of the house. She happened to pass Erik again who she smiled at

"No luck?"

"Nada"

"Try Raven"

"Going to, thanks."

Heading back upstairs, Moira made her way to Raven's room and was about to knock on the bedroom door when she heard it. Had that been a moan?

Pressing her ear to the door, she listened carefully and was rewarded with the sound again. It had been a moan. Moira heard Raven's bed creak a little followed by the unmistakable sound of the shape-shifter's voice

"Mmm, that's good. Right there…oooh" she heard her moan.

What in the world was going on?

"How does that feel?"

That was definitely Charles, but what in God's name were they doing

"So…Mmmmmmmm….good."

Charles let out a chuckle

"I had no idea you were so tight."

WHAT?

Moira reeled back in shock, her hand flying to her mouth. She could not believe what she was hearing. These two were practically brother and sister, yet they were in there doing…that

"All this time, you never knew?"

"I always assumed-'

"Charlie, never assume anything. Keep moving."

A hand clamped down on Moira's shoulder and she jumped, stifling a scream and swung around to see Erik staring at her before glancing at the door

"Aren't you going to go in?" he asked her

"Shhh" she hissed pointing to the door

"What?" he asked inquired quietly

"Just listen."

Erik pressed his ear to the door and listened. All he heard was what sounded like Raven moaning, but then he was caught by surprise

"Charles harder"

"As my lady commands" and soon, an eruption of giggles.

Erik glanced at Moira, eyes wide

"They're not-"

"I don't even want to know."

The two pressed their ears to the door and continued listening

"Oh god Charles, that feels so good. Harder"

"Raven you're so tight, relax"

"I'm trying."

It fell silent again, save for the occasional moans from Raven before suddenly they stopped and the bed creaked

"Your turn" they heard Raven say

"Raven I wasn't…oh god" Charles moaned

"You like that, big brother?"

"Mmhmm" was all Charles had managed to get out.

Moira looked like she was going to be sick and Erik had paled but neither of them were willing to walk away

"Raven, I'll finish doing you in a moment…god, has anyone told you that your hands are amazing?"

"Thank you. When I finish with you, Charlie then you can do me again."

The moans continued and the bed creaked a little. Soon, Charles had stopped moaning and Raven began again

"Charles that feels so good"

"You like that, love?"

"Oh yeah…Mmmm…harder."

Moira and Erik had had enough and decided to put the siblings to shame. Turning the door handle, they burst in and stopped.

How embarrassing.

There sat Raven on the edge of the bed in between Charles' legs while he massaged her shoulders and back, her eyes closed in comfortable bliss.

Charles Xavier looked up and noticed his two friends. He smiled

"Is everything alright?" he asked

"Uh…we'll come back later" Moira replied dragging Erik out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

Charles chuckled; he knew they had been there the whole time

"Was that Moira and Erik?" Raven asked

"Yes love, it was them. Apparently they've been here awhile"

"Why didn't they come in?"

"Apparently they thought we were having sex."

Raven's eyes shot open and she glanced back at her older brother

"I'm not going to even ask."

Charles just laughed and kissed her cheek as she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

**The End**


End file.
